1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly, to a display device configured to improve display quality and enable a more simplified manufacturing process, as well as a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion
Conventional flat panel display devices typically include two substrates facing each other and an image display unit disposed between the two substrates, such as an image display unit corresponding to a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates are usually coupled to each other while facing each other. In this manner, the two substrates are typically spaced apart from each other by a distance to enable the image display unit to be disposed therebetween. In this manner, a spacer is usually formed on one of the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates. The other one of the two substrates is typically attached to the spacer using, for example, an adhesive or any other suitable bonding agent. As such, a manufacturing process may be complex and costly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.